<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cheese Fight by TheCityCesspool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447240">The Cheese Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityCesspool/pseuds/TheCityCesspool'>TheCityCesspool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy Lines, Established Relationship, Imma make you blush, M/M, many good feels, no actual cheese were harmed in the making of this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityCesspool/pseuds/TheCityCesspool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a fight to determine who can use cheesier romantic lines to subdue the other with embarrassment, Izaya and Shizuo are locked into battle. But who will win?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cheese Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's cheesy but we got intense feels up in here too. Be prepared to melt like cheese, that is the goal.</p>
<p>Thanks to Who for the prompt on the Shizaya discord server. (Come join us, message the tumblr page for an invite!)</p>
<p>I hope so much you enjoy reading this because I really enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The apartment had been rather quiet that evening. In neutral colors, it was large but with enough furniture and décor so that sounds didn’t echo, adding to the lived-in feel of it. It was a shared space, evident by the numerous items scattered around just the living room alone. A coffee mug long since emptied of its contents on the broad desk of expensive polished wood among the various papers and books consuming the space, swarming the desktop computer and laptop that hummed quietly in operation as swift hands typed rapidly without pause on the keyboards. These soft tapping sounds were relatively muted, however, over the sounds of the nearby television playing a variety show.</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, the volume was low and served more to provide background noise for the dark-haired typist at the desk who was absorbed in his work as was the norm. But the taller man with light hair laying on his back was resting on the long couch, holding a book open above his face as he read. As the man’s eyes tired of focusing on the small print above him he felt drowsy, to the point that he let out a quiet sigh to himself to acknowledge it might be time to go to bed; it was already after midnight. Placing the book page-side down on the coffee table at his side, Shizuo made space for it among the empty milk packs and nearly full ashtray that lay among sweet rice snack wrappers as he turned off the TV. It was fine; he’d clean the table tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was not fine was the look of concentrated abandon on Izaya’s face at his desk; Shizuo knew that look meant the man intended to work through the night without sleeping. It was an endearing thought. Shizuo felt that dedication to anything was attractive especially on that face, but there needed to be limits to which Izaya was notoriously bad at adhering to and everyone knew it. Shizuo knew that better than anyone. Certainly, Izaya would unthinkingly mumble under his breath or even squeal with glee over something he’d done as he spun in his chair happily. Though coffee was always present at that desk with him, food or even the idea of sleep was decidedly not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Izaya, let’s go to bed,” Shizuo suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You go ahead, I’m not tired,” Izaya responded automatically and without looking away from his work. Shizuo had known those words would be pointless since that was the response he’d always get with them. Still, he always held some hope. Although it was usually easy enough to get Izaya to eat at least a little bit twice a day, convincing him to sleep even a few times a week always took much more effort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stretching as he stood up, Shizuo looked back over at Izaya as the artificial light from his computers illuminating his face. There seemed to be a fight with the room’s lamp lights to cover that expression enthralled with work. The face made no signs that Izaya had noticed Shizuo’s movements at all, possibly not even remembering already that they’d just spoken. Shizuo stood behind Izaya’s chair now, bringing his arms over the low back of it to snake around Izaya’s chest as he rested his chin on top of the head of soft dark hair. Shizuo knew what usually worked on Izaya; gentle touches. Izaya’s body had noticeably tensed as his breath stuck in his throat, hands pausing from their dedicated typing for a few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to bed with me, Izaya,” came a gentle whisper. “You know you need the sleep tonight,” the words accompanied by a feather-light kiss to Izaya’s temple who couldn’t help but let out a satisfied breath with just the touch of that mouth and those arms; he’d almost given in already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizuo knew his biggest weakness of course, but Izaya had weapons of his own, one he could always lord over Shizuo. Izaya tilted his head back, forcing Shizuo’s head back above him as he caught those dark golden eyes in his own, staring into them for a moment before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Shizu-chan, why would I bother sleeping when my dreams could never surpass my reality with you?” he spoke calmly and as matter of fact as he could, as though he were talking about nothing more relevant to the conversation than the weather. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still gazing into those eyes, Izaya saw them affected by his words; as they dilated to become darker, he saw his victory laid out right there above him. Even better, Izaya knew Shizuo could never fight his honey-coated sweet words; he would win tonight without fail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or so he thought. Shizuo’s face indeed betrayed a slight fluster illustrated by a red hue spreading along his cheeks, which Izaya expected, but the eyes didn’t look away in embarrassment, nor did they look at the floor to squeak out a ‘good night’ and more or less run away to their shared room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you know you’re the reason I smile, Izaya,” Shizuo’s voice had deepened to match the feel of his dilated eyes as some of his hair hung down along his face. He stared back into Izaya’s own dark eyes and continued. “So take better care of yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, a change. Izaya noted it from within himself immediately; how could he not since it was apparent to him a new weakness had been born. The muscles around his lungs and in his chest tightened involuntarily; Izaya felt much the way he did when Shizuo touched him so gently but the intensity here felt more like the rough but loving touches Shizuo gave to him freely in their intimate moments they shared in their bed. This was why Izaya knew he’d have to fight as hard as he could here to win now, especially if Shizuo had noticed it himself. He’d never had such things said to him even in jest and especially never from the always sincere Shizuo. It had always been Izaya who would say something similar as he had just a moment ago just to throw Shizuo off and look at his adorable reactions. But now, he’d found himself on the receiving end of it and he felt the heat rise from his chest up to his face and his mouth go a little bit drier around a swallow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Izaya was the one with superior eloquence and diction; he would not fail and thus he’d be the victor and he’d continue working until he wanted to stop. This determination brought breath back into his lungs and a smirk on his face as his eyes turned hooded to project simple amusement rather than showing any extent of how much he’d been affected by the natural flow of the deep and smooth words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling away from Shizuo’s weak grasp to stand and face the man directly, he thought it his only chance to keep Shizuo from noticing the embarrassment present in his body language and on his face by moving. The man was perceptive; he knew that better than anyone, but the situation was still salvageable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizuo had caught the obvious differences in Izaya’s demeanor and the changes in the air around him, but as the beyond-stubborn man made moves to try to hide this fact, Shizuo’s expression adopted a sly smile he was certain Izaya would take great notice of; if Izaya wanted to battle, Shizuo was game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running a hand through his hair, Shizuo mentally prepared himself for the task. He was certain he’d win, this new weakness displayed in words may not be his forte, but he’d show the smaller man to never underestimate him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I rest plenty, Shizu-chan, my true goal in life was finished a long time ago,” Izaya’s voice invaded the other’s mind, smooth and silky words running off that skilled tongue as always. “After all, I was always meant to find you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izaya’s sharp eyes spotted the harsh swallow of Shizuo’s throat as the closed mouth twitched in ways that indicated he was having a hard time processing what he’d just heard. The redness on his face had darkened, but not as much as Izaya aimed for. Worse, Shizuo was quicker to respond than he’d anticipated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, but you run from me all the time, Izaya, even now,” Shizuo had taken a step closer to Izaya who had leaned back slightly against his desk to display an atmosphere of a relaxed and untouched attitude. Shizuo thought it cute. “But I’ll chase after you forever and always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizuo saw the quick break of eye contact, of course, as the hands that had been grasping the edge of the desk clenched a bit. Izaya’s face reddened significantly since he’d barely blushed earlier. Usually, Shizuo had to get intense enough with the dark-haired man in bed to see a blush this intense. He couldn’t help the stark satisfied smirk from appearing on his own face, fighting with the soft of his eyes, but it wouldn’t win, as it dropped from his face shortly at the next words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remind me of coffee, Shizu-chan,” the non-sequitur came from Izaya in a clear effort to make a conversation he might dominate but it felt like an evasion to both of them. “You’re so hot and I want you every day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizuo was weak against direct compliments and they both knew it very well, especially ones with such clear and heavy implications. Mouth drying out, Shizuo almost took half a step back as he felt his face flare up with renewed self-consciousness. He could acknowledge to himself that this was a heavy blow, but he was determined to persevere. It was a testament to his progress in verbal skirmishes that his mind hadn’t blanked out yet in search of a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s funny,” Shizuo admitted amidst his nearly trembling words. This was getting damned hard. “I’ve longed for you since before we met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear to see and hear that Izaya’s breathing got stuck in his throat once more. In an unintended show of loss in that battle, he turned his head down and away, red cheeks plainly betraying any sort of possible pretense of control over himself. Izaya clung to an obvious false hope that Shizuo wouldn’t see the progress he was making into Izaya’s territory. Shizuo, however, saw it unmistakably. He made no aggressive moves from there though, kindly waiting for a retaliation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In stark contrast to his earlier attack, Izaya merely parried with his next statement. Admitting to himself that he was struggling in this fight was bad enough but allowing Shizuo to see it was mortifying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me feel alive,” he spoke quieter this time as he looked back up into the eyes of his opponent, a rare sincerity flowing through them with a soft tint to his own eyes, dark like red wine. This tactic was sure to be more effective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizuo had taken a step forward again, much closer to Izaya now but it was clear the man hadn’t won or at least not yet; he’d looked nearly pained at the display of honesty shown to him, as though it was a stabbing attack of affection that had been shoved into his heart. He found himself clenching his fists at the frustration of letting out a charmed sigh as he couldn’t stop himself from being engulfed in the shared feelings they had. Shizuo wanted nothing more than to take the smaller man into his arms, but this battle wouldn’t be for nothing. He’d bring Izaya to their room to rest for the night without fail. Shizuo dealt his own blow in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My home is in your gorgeous eyes,” he stated, staring at said eyes as intensely as he could. At least, he thought, the red on both their faces which had spread to their ears matched said eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost instantly, Izaya brought up an arm to wrap around himself while the other covered his mouth with the beautiful flush of embarrassment peaking out around his fingers in a clear defensive move. It wasn’t a retreat though despite Shizuo’s nearing physical presence. They’d both offered substantial blows and had to dodge or defend in this fight but they were both weakening as was apparent by the red of their faces and the slight tremble they’d both taken on. That didn’t even consider the heavy breathing with the effort of stating the obvious to each other while not breaking down in their own minds. If they were both much better at honesty, they’d admit how much the other had made a mess of them already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izaya decided to make this the last round, he had to win here and with the last thing he could bring forth to his lips to say his next words drenched in earnestness; this would be his strongest attack, he was sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never knew I could love anyone the way I do you,” his voice had come out even quieter, struggling around the tightness in his throat that fought off tears from the corners of his eyes that had formed from his embarrassment and vulnerability. But he took one more breath with a shake to it and finished his words. “My heart is yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izaya couldn’t help it, he had to look away here. He wasn’t ever so blunt in talking to anyone, even Shizuo, most of the time and certainly not on such subject matter. Nevertheless, it was true and they both knew it which was why Izaya knew that had been his strongest attack here and if Shizuo could counter it, he would lose. He was sure too, that Shizuo knew it as well. Then again, the hard blush on the blond’s features was a hard sight to shake and the emotions that had taken over the glassy eyes made that hard to determine. Shizuo appeared to be as at the end of his rope as Izaya was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizuo had let out a gasp of an unclear response; even he wasn’t sure what that was, but it was a heated breath containing a myriad of emotions, each as intense as the other. Even so, Shizuo knew this would be the last strike. Just looking into the eyes of the quivering man before him, he knew he had every chance to win. So, he brought forth the full force of his best strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, and I always will,” Shizuo spoke, a little louder than previously to impress upon his opponent the truth of his words as though he could imprint them visibly on Izaya’s skin. He punctuated it by bringing up his hand just under Izaya’s face and using his index finger to lift that chin up to connect gazes with him. “Even after death, I’ll love you for all eternity, Izaya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sharp inhale and the broken look in Izaya’s eyes, Shizuo knew he’d won. It was for the best since his mind felt just as fried as Izaya’s seemed to be. Really, it had been a bit of a pointless game, an unneeded fight since they’d said nothing the other didn’t already know, yet still embarrassed themselves and each other far more than they’d expected. Though really, they hadn’t quite expected it at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izaya closed his eyes in an acknowledgement of defeat, letting out a light breath, face still aflame with a blush. But opening them once more, he spoke again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you cheated,” came a soft and stuttering whisper from his throat. He touched the hand at his chin to indicate it. That touch hadn’t really been the reason but, staying true to himself, Izaya complained anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Shizuo could manage one more thing in that moment, seeing the softened expression on Izaya’s face and the redness there to match his eyes. Shizuo provided his love with a disarming smile and was decently quick to respond in his low voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All’s fair in love and war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izaya now found himself regretting encouraging him to read more books. The idea had clearly backfired on him poorly. The fight was obviously over and Izaya had lost. And yet, he was satisfied in an odd way; the feeling of his mind going blank in shock and embarrassment was overcome by the happiness he felt in the sincerity of Shizuo’s words and the elation in knowing his own sincerity. Still, he felt a quick flash of annoyance for the first time, instead of himself, he felt it clear that Shizuo was talking too much, so he pulled the man into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizuo recognized the kiss for what it was, a concession to the fight, but he knew Izaya was hoping to shut him up as well, since that was the usual method Shizuo employed himself when Izaya talked too much. But he reciprocated, feeling the mutual love as he deepened the kiss. Warmth spread through the entirety of his body instead of just his face as he felt certain he could hear their fast heartbeats matching up. Pulling back only to touch his forehead to Izaya’s, he stroked Izaya’s face in his hands gently, opening his eyes again to see his own image reflected in those red ones that he loved with everything he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to bed with me,” he whispered softly once again. He was a gracious winner though and offered a deal as if it were a treaty. “Bring your laptop if you want, just be with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izaya recognized the treaty offered for what it was and could smile and nod in acceptance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was starting to near one in the morning by the time the both of them had settled into their bed. Shizuo lay on his side, facing Izaya who was sitting up in the bed and absorbed in his work again, the bright light of the screen’s laptop flashing on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Shizuo watched him with a smile, adoring the look of concentration on Izaya’s features. He let the soft tapping sounds relax him as he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izaya’s eyes quickly wrenched themselves from his work as he turned his head enough to see Shizuo’s sleeping face. Admittedly he didn’t get to indulge in the sight as much as he wanted to. Maybe he could bring a laptop to bed more often whether he slept or not. One of Shizuo’s hands was close to him as it rested on the bed; one of those hands that made him weak. But Izaya’s gaze softened and he placed one of his own hands on it, giving it a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Typing with one hand only, Izaya’s work took him much longer than anticipated but it had been worth it. It was just another fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! I really appreciate it. &lt;3 Please feel free to comment any thoughts, even if incoherent (that always happens to me) by all means!<br/>Feedback only helps us to improve or know where we did well, etc. Soooo thank you please! </p>
<p>I hope you're doing well, reader, and please be safe. :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>